El más dulce de los pecados
by Bloodstained Lady
Summary: Rated M. LEMON "No pareces tú, Sangre Sucia, tanto no te pareces que hasta creo que me atraes. Por eso mismo te seguí hasta aquí. Y por eso mismo voy a hacer contigo lo que me plazca." Dramione.
1. Prólogo: Vorágine

¡Hola! Aquí una nueva historia, un poco fuerte...y con el fuego habitual al que me gusta dedicarme. Esta es una historia con Lemon explícito, lenguaje soez y relativa violencia, por lo tanto...ya están advertidos. Si eso es lo tuyo...Espero que lo disfrutes ;D

**El más dulce de los pecados**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenece Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos un rato.**

**1. Prólogo: Vorágine **

_Hay algo siniestro en la biblioteca esta noche. Que no se me malentienda, amo este lugar. Lo he amado siempre, desde la primera vez. Sin embargo, algo que uno comúnmente llamaría instinto me hace dudar, me hace sentir inquieta; las velas de luces doradas y vacilantes, la inclinación de la sombra de un libro olvidado sobre la mesa, el rasgar casi furioso de una pluma sobre un pergamino, el tictac del reloj. El silencio es tan constante y perfecto que soy capaz de distinguir todos y cada uno de estos sonidos, la quietud es tan precisa y ecuánime que puedo distinguir todas y cada una de estas imágenes. Imágenes y sonidos que otra noche se me harían completamente normales, para nada dignos de mención, y esta noche me inquietan a niveles indecibles. Eso es lo que tengo, inquietud: el corazón me late precipitada y erráticamente en el pecho, y me sudan las manos. No puedo evitar pensar que, o bien tengo una intuición sobrenatural, o bien una paranoia preocupante._

_Y entonces, justo cuando empiezo a recoger mis cosas dentro de la mochila con fervientes e inexplicables deseos de largarme de aquí, los veo. Tres siluetas oscuras y solitarias en la biblioteca, alarmantemente cerca de mí. Puede que suene pretensioso, incluso a mentira, pero los reconozco de inmediato: las dos figuras de brazos grotescamente gruesos son Crabbe y Goyle; la alargada y delgada, es Malfoy. Se me eriza la piel de los brazos, y empiezo a temblar. Miro a mí alrededor, ya no hay casi nadie en la biblioteca. Es lógico, que aquí no pueden hacerme nada (claro, no querrían vérselas con Madame Pince, y además ¿Cómo arruinarían su reputación haciéndome algo a mí?), pero no me siento para nada cómoda con la situación. Su mera presencia me perturba indeciblemente. Escucho su carcajada enfermiza, esa risotada patética y perturbada que sólo me reserva a mí en sus peores estados de borrachera, y cierro los ojos por un momento, temblando incluso peor que antes._

_Termino de guardar las cosas en mi bolso y me pongo de pie velozmente, desesperada por imponer distancia entre ellos y yo. Pero es demasiado tarde: me han visto. Si no quise reconocerlo del todo cuando oí a Malfoy soltar la carcajada, ahora definitivamente está confirmado._

_– ¡Eh, Sangre Sucia! –Me grita Malfoy de forma completamente indecorosa para estar en una biblioteca (incluso para él), y me congelo por un instante: tiene la voz terriblemente espesa. Está demasiado borracho. Tomo mi bolso y me apresuro a alejarme de ellos– ¿Qué le pasa a tu cabeza, maldita impura, o debería decir "matorral"?_

_Me ajusto el bolso al hombro y salgo de la biblioteca, empezando a recorrer pasillos vacíos, desesperada por llegar a la Sala Común y estar a salvo. Sin embargo, claro está, pronto me alcanzan. Escucho sus pasos repicar en el suelo, la repetición de sus violentas risotadas. Empiezo a andar más rápido. Casi sin darme cuenta, echo a correr._

_– ¡Eh, Sangre Sucia! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?_

_Los escucho correr detrás de mí, e intento acelerar todavía más. Sin embargo, empiezo a cansarme; llego a la esquina casi sin aliento. Entonces alguien me aplasta contra la pared. Borracho y todo, Malfoy es más rápido que yo. Forcejeo en sus brazos, intentando despegar el rostro de la fría piedra, pero sus dedos se me clavan en la piel de los hombros y me giran, de modo que quedamos frente a frente. Malfoy se pega a mí de manera completamente indecente, algo que por otra parte no me sorprende, dado su estado: tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre, está demacrado y tiene el cabello despeinado y sucio. Una aureola de mugriento color té destaca en su camisa del uniforme, y sé que es el whisky. Siempre ha sido por el whisky._

_–Hola, puta Sangre Sucia–Me dice con esa voz tan enferma de alcohol que da asco. Al hablar me hecha todo su aliento a fetidez etílica en la cara. Giro el rostro, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y sin dejar de forcejear entre sus manos. Malfoy suelta una de sus carcajadas dementes– ¿Así me saludas? –Sacudo un hombro, tratando de soltarme, pero es demasiado fuerte–Contéstame–Me aplasta todavía más contra la pared, y me toma el rostro con una mano, apretando mis mejillas con violencia y obligándome a mirarlo–. He dicho que me contestes._

_Lo miro por un instante, a él y a toda la miseria que representa, y le escupo en la cara. Una sonrisa enfermiza se extiende en sus labios, y me suelta el hombro para secarse la cara. Aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearle el brazo e intentar salir corriendo, pero me atrapa velozmente y me estrella contra la pared, causándome daño. Sin embargo, me niego a emitir sonido alguno._

_– ¿Intentaste golpearme? –Me pregunta con ojos demenciales destacando sobre las ojeras oscuras– ¿A mí, a mí, intentaste golpearme tú, Sangre Sucia inmunda? –Me limito a mirarlo con odio, conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia. Intento dejar de temblar, pero no puedo. Tampoco dejan de sudarme las manos–Mira esa maraña–Alza la mano y me toca el cabello, en un roce brusco y que hasta en un punto duele, y no sólo físicamente–. ¿Qué no te lo puedes peinar de vez en cuando? Dicen por ahí que tienes ecosistemas enteros ahí dentro–Crabbe y Goyle sueltan carcajadas tan estúpidas como crueles. Malfoy sonríe todavía más amplia y psicóticamente–. Me pregunto cómo tendrás ahí abajo, entre las piernas–Me alarmo enormemente, y Malfoy parece notarlo, ya que entorna los ojos con malicia–. Estoy enfadado, Sangre Sucia, muy enfadado. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué? –Me clava los dedos en los brazos, y yo niego con la cabeza–Porque tu amigo Potter tiene la Suerte Líquida. El elegido–Escupe con veneno cada palabra–. Sólo por eso se la dio Slughorn. Estoy furioso, furioso–Me mira a los ojos con ira contenida–. Tú tendrías que haberlo ganado, y me la habrías dado: te habría obligado a hacerlo. Pero dejaste que ganara Potter, impura. No sabes cuánto te odio._

_Se acerca más todavía, empujándome violentamente contra la pared, y pronto siento su boca golpeando la mía. Me besa como un desesperado, como un hambriento, como el maldito desgraciado que es. Ese ataque no es un beso, no puede llamarse como tal; es su forma de maltratarme y hacerme saber que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo. El beso me sabe a dolor, a violencia y a sangre, porque me ha mordido tan rudamente el labio inferior que ahora sangra. Siento el líquido resbalar por mi mentón, e intento secármelo, pero Malfoy me inmoviliza la mano velozmente. Le gusta verme humillada, herida y patética, le gusta que los dos mastodontes que tiene por secuaces me vean así. Odio tener público, casi tanto como odio a Malfoy, a su lengua diabólica que presiona mis labios derrotados, a su aliento fétido, al calor inmoral de su cuerpo, a su beso que es más bien una coacción, un maltrato, a su boca desgraciada y pecadora, violenta; consigue encenderme, y lo odio, lo odio porque me doy asco, me asquea que a pesar de que me trate como el jodido cabrón que es su forma de besar irrigue la sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Y cuando despega sus labios depravados de los míos, cuando presiona sus dedos en la carne de mis hombros, no gimo solamente de dolor. Y Malfoy lo sabe, lo sabe y le encanta, lo sé por su forma descarada de sonreír y por la caricia volátil con la que seca el pequeño hilillo de sangre de mi mentón. Lo sé por la mirada que les hecha a Crabbe y a Goyle cuando los pilla mirándome con ojos tan enfermos como los suyos._

_–Creo que ya han tenido su entretenimiento del día–Les dice entre dientes–. Largo de aquí._

_Crabbe y Goyle le echan miradas de odio, pero no protestan. Malfoy les deja ver un poco, pero nunca la mejor parte. Espera a que se vayan y sólo entonces deja ver una leve cuota de angustia entre la lujuria mal contenida. Cierro los ojos._

_– ¿Por qué huyes de mí, Granger? –Susurra muy cerca de mi rostro, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento etílico me tantee la piel._

_–Porque esto acabará mal–Contesto, y me sorprende que no me tiemble la voz–. Suéltame._

_Siento como la presión de sus dedos abandona la piel de mis hombros. Abro los ojos, encontrándomelo a una distancia sorprendentemente prudente._

_–Vete–Hay veneno en su voz, como en sus ojos. Y alcohol. Y angustia–. Atrévete a largarte, maldita seas._

_Cierro los ojos otra vez, intentando encontrar fuerzas para largarme de allí. Malfoy no me violaría; es demasiado perverso incluso para eso. Quiere que yo lo disfrute, para demostrarme lo sucia, vacía y poca cosa que soy. Y lo peor es que lo consigue._

_Siempre lo consigue._

_–Estás ebrio. Horriblemente ebrio–Me aferro a mis palabras tanto como soy capaz–. Vuelve a tu Sala Común, tómate una poción para la resaca. Duérmete. Desquítate con alguna que esté bien dispuesta, frente a Crabbe y Goyle, si así lo quieres._

_–Me encantaría desquitarme contigo–La lascivia en su voz es abrumadora. Sacudo la cabeza, pero no huyo, todavía no. Malfoy se ha calmado, puedo intentar hacerle entrar en razón, al menos lo suficiente como para que no me persiga camino a mi Sala Común._

_–No pasará._

_"Hoy no"_

_Se me acerca de repente, sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos que encienden y al mismo tiempo lastiman, y pronto el aroma a alcohol y a lujuria me abruma. Estoy temblando, de terror y de excitación, y Malfoy lo sabe. Sabe lo que genera en mí, esta espantosa y al mismo tiempo deliciosa contradicción._

_–No quisiste decir eso–Asegura, y mi cuerpo se muestra de acuerdo–. Lo quieres tanto como yo, Granger._

_Y es cierto; lo quiero, y lo quiero ahora. Es impulsivo, y es doloroso, y al mismo tiempo desesperadamente necesario. Lo necesito de una forma que no soy capaz de explicar, y no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca._

_No digo nada; mi silencio es elocuente. Ya no pienso, y sé que Malfoy tampoco. El deseo me embota la mente; a Malfoy también, sumándole una dosis seguramente ingente de alcohol. Vuelve a estrellarme contra la pared, y ya no me resisto. No puedo, ni quiero. No hay vuelta atrás, no tengo salvación. Y Malfoy lo sabe_. _Me quita la mochila de un tirón, y luego forcejeamos juntos para quitarme el suéter por la cabeza. Me mira la camisa blanca con ojos lujuriosos, y otra sonrisa psicópata distorsiona sus facciones._

_Sus dos manos de dedos puntiagudos me tocan los pechos por encima de la camisa, me pellizcan los pezones hasta que casi duele._

_–El año pasado eras más plana, ¿Recuerdas? –Me envuelve los pechos con las manos, y aprieta. Dejo fluir un gemido a través de mi garganta, y Malfoy suelta un gruñido. Me abre la camisa de un tirón, haciendo saltar los botones. Los pechos se me marcan en el sujetador. Malfoy mete sus dedos fríos por dentro, tanteando la firmeza de mis senos–. ¿Cuánto mides ahora? –Me pellizca un pezón y se me escapa un gemido. Frunce los labios y se aprieta contra mí. Noto su erección–Mierda, ¿Cuánto?_

_–Noventa y cinco–Farfullo entre dientes._

_– ¿Y hace cuánto que no te lo hacen? –Susurra con morbo. No contesto. Ya sabe la respuesta. Malfoy me quita la camisa, y es tarde para arrepentirse, es tarde para huir. Toma los tirantes de mi sujetador claro y lo baja hasta mis codos. Mis pechos saltan a la vista, más blancos que el resto de mi cuerpo. Malfoy me toquetea otra vez, presionando mis pezones endurecidos, y siento su erección más potente contra mi cuerpo–Me gustará verlas sacudirse mientras te follo–Se me acerca más–. Veo que ya no quieres huir–Ya me he acostumbrado a su aliento fétido, por lo que no aparto la cara. Me baja las bragas, sin quitarme la falda, y lo ayudo a desembarazarnos de ellas. Me tantea la húmeda entrada con dedos ligeros. Me muerdo el labio al tiempo que suelto un gemido sofocado. Ardo, oh por Merlín, ardo por todas partes–. Estás tan mojada… si te tocara un poco más, te correrías–Me abre las piernas del todo, y roza mi centro con uno de sus dedos fríos y caprichosos. Me muerdo el labio hasta volverlo a sangrar, y gimo–. No falta mucho._

_Entra en mí, y me embiste violentamente, de un golpe. Lo siento cálido, y duro, voraz y consistente. Llenándome, invadiéndome. Las piedras me lastiman la espalda, pero no siento nada. Malfoy me levanta por las nalgas, y enredo automáticamente mis piernas a su alrededor. Al penetrarme de esa forma, roza mi centro de placer._

_El rojo oscuro que es la lujuria me llena. Cierro los ojos, sacudiéndome bruscamente con cada embestida y escuchando ese pecaminoso sonido de succión que hace su miembro al entrar y salir de mi cavidad. En este momento, aunque me asquee y aunque me pese, y aunque luego sienta ganas de morir, soy suya. Soy suya._

_Necesito aferrarme a algo, algo consistente en medio de este torbellino tórrido y violento. Sujeto su camisa entre mis puños, apretando la tela como si me fuera la cordura en ello (y en cierto modo así es), y otra vez su lengua penetra mi boca, otra vez paladeo el regusto a alcohol, miseria y desesperación, la excitación cargada de tormento. Siento un nudo en la garganta, con ese beso Malfoy me ha inyectado una dosis desbordante de angustia. Me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo terrible que es esto, del horror que me genera, y que me generará después._

_Aparta su boca de la mía casi lastimándome, y entonces abro los ojos. Lo veo ruborizado, mirándome los senos, que en efecto se sacuden. Sus ojos se posan en los míos, y por un instante es él el torturado, el sometido, el vencido._

_–Granger. Granger._

_Pronuncia mi nombre, o mi apellido al menos, y sé que está a punto de acabar. Las embestidas aumentan de ritmo y también mis gemidos mal contenidos, como así los sonidos atragantados e iracundos que brotan de su garganta. Me estremezco, me contraigo contra él, y estallo, el rojo y la electricidad, y la furia, y el dolor, y la lujuria me envuelven y al momento le toca a él venirse dentro de mí._

_Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, intentando respirar. Entonces Malfoy se da cuenta. Me mira, y por primera vez en la noche, me ve. Me deja de pie en el suelo sin ceremonia, se abrocha el pantalón y se echa a llorar. Llora como el maldito desgraciado, infeliz de mierda, basura que es, y por un instante no me siento tan sucia. Sin embargo, me mira de reojo, se seca las lágrimas y me suelta con veneno:_

_–Ya lo sabes: le llegas a decir a alguno de tus amiguitos, y te arrepentirás de haber venido al mundo. Y agradece que te folle–Escupe a mis pies, salpicándome los zapatos con su saliva inmunda–: es evidente que nadie más tiene el estómago suficiente._

_Y se aleja, y mis rodillas temblorosas me precipitan al suelo, y ahora yo lloro. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer; he vuelto a hacerlo. He vuelto a caer en la vorágine de podredumbre pecadora y lujuriosa, en el sabor perdido (y que me pierde) a alcohol y a sangre, en la angustia y auto repulsión que me genera lo que Malfoy genera en mí, mezclada con una asquerosa, repelente y al mismo tiempo tan intensa y deseada sexualidad._

_Lo veo marcharse, con el cinturón desprendido colgando a los lados, sin volverse a verme una sola vez, y pienso que su andar es demasiado firme para tratarse de un borracho. Sin embargo, pronto lo aparto de mi mente. Lo que menos quiero ahora es pensar en Malfoy. Prefiero volver a recluirlo en el rincón oscuro que le corresponde dentro de mi mente y fingir que todo esto nunca pasó._

_Todavía sollozando, me acomodo la ropa interior y recojo mi camisa rota del suelo._

_–Accio botones–Farfullo con voz rota y los guardo en el bolsillo de mi bolso._

_Me acomodo la camisa como puedo y me pongo el suéter encima. Todavía tiemblo, y me cuesta alisarme el abrigo. Me hecho el bolso al hombro y echo a andar por el pasillo desierto, en la dirección opuesta a la que ha tomado Malfoy._

_Cuando llego a la Sala Común, me meto en mi habitación a oscuras y luego me encierro en el baño. Me quito toda la ropa, y me niego a mirarme al espejo. Me doy una ducha fría, me desespero porque el agua y el jabón borren cualquier evidencia de lo ocurrido._

_Una vez que termino me envuelvo en una toalla limpia y busco esencia de díctamo en el mueble junto al espejo. Me aplico un poco en el labio lastimado y recojo la ropa sucia para echarla en el baúl y así tirarla más tarde; no quiero volver a tocarla. Me pongo ropa interior limpia, el pijama y me meto en la cama. Lloro hasta quedarme dormida._


	2. Impulso e instinto

_¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio. Espero que el capítulo les resulte lo suficientemente placentero como para recompensarles. Aquí tenemos algo que nos permite ver cómo cambiaron los papeles, por decirlo así. ¡Gracias por leer, en serio! Son geniales._

**El más dulce de los pecados**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenece Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos un rato.**

**2. Impulso e instinto**

Todo empezó en cuarto año, durante el baile de navidad. Acababa de discutir con Ron por primera vez durante la noche y salí a los jardines, llorando amargamente. Me encontraba desquitándome a fuerza de lágrimas cuando alguien apareció frente a mí; su silueta era oscura, la luz de la luna iluminaba el ángulo equivocado y yo no podía verle el rostro y por lo tanto reconocerle. Me encontraba tan alarmada que dejé abruptamente de llorar.

– ¿Ron? –Aventuré, secándome las lágrimas con rapidez. Era lo suficientemente alto y delgado como para ser él. Sin embargo, el desconocido soltó una carcajada completamente carente de alegría, y pronto el aroma a alcohol me golpeó cual bofetada. Retrocedí, asustada.

– ¿Cómo puedes confundirme con _eso_, maldita impura? –Era la voz propia de alguien ebrio, pero de un ebrio conocido. Hice una mueca de impaciencia. Se trataba de Malfoy, siempre tan inoportuno, y encima borracho. Mi postura no se relajó, pero ya no tenía miedo.

–Malfoy–Constaté lo que ahora era evidente, y luego bufé–. ¿Por qué no te largas?

– ¿Y por qué lo haría? –Me espetó, y dio un paso hacia adelante– ¿Sólo porque una Sangre Sucia como tú lo dice?

–Déjame sola–Le ordené con fastidio.

– ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! –Me gritó repentinamente, con la garganta desgarrada, y no pude evitar dar un respingo– ¿Qué crees que soy, un elfo doméstico?

–Prefiero a un elfo doméstico–Me adelanté para rodearlo, dispuesta a alejarme yo ya que él no estaba por la labor, pero se apresuró a obstruirme el paso–. Apártate–Le espeté a su silueta.

–Te he dicho que no me des órdenes–Dio otro paso hacia mí, esta vez demasiado cerca, obligándome a retroceder hasta chocar contra un arbusto. Las ramas heladas me lastimaron los hombros desnudos–. Tú eres la que obedece. Maldita Sangre Sucia.

Sus insultos patéticos pero llenos de veneno lograron tocarme el orgullo, y eso me precipito a empujarlo. Eso, y que estaba molesta y alarmada por la agobiante cercanía y el matorral lacerando mi carne. Sin embargo, Malfoy no se apartó. Tomó mis muñecas con ambas manos y las mantuvo pegadas a mi pecho. Resultaba terriblemente incómodo (y al mismo tiempo otra cosa, algo que no me podía explicar) sentir sus nudillos rozando el comienzo de mis senos.

–Suéltame–Me quejé, y empecé a tironear de mis muñecas, pero sólo conseguí hacerme daño. Empecé a asustarme de verdad, pero intenté mantener la compostura–. Suéltame, Malfoy, ahora. O sino…

– ¿Sino qué? Ni siquiera llevas la varita encima–Se mofó, y giré el rostro, en parte para que no leyera la verdad en mi cara, en parte para no estar tan cerca de su boca fétida–. ¿Dónde podrías metértela, con ese vestido tan diminuto? No pareces tú–Malfoy alzó un dedo y recorrió la curva de mi cuello con una lentitud que me erizó la piel de espanto. Seguí la trayectoria de su mano con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin atreverme a mover un músculo–. No pareces tú, Sangre Sucia, tanto no te pareces que hasta creo que me atraes–Dejé de respirar momentáneamente. No era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Me habría sentido halagada de no ser porque se trataba de un Malfoy ebrio y para nada en sus cabales. Un horrible presentimiento se instauró en mi estómago–. Por eso mismo te seguí hasta aquí. Y por eso mismo voy a hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

–S-soy una…s-soy una hija de muggles–Tartamudeé, imaginándome completamente pálida del horror a la luz de la luna.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada enfermiza.

–Por eso mismo, estúpida: soy superior a ti, tienes que obedecer–Me soltó una mano y me tomó el rostro con tanta fuerza que dolía–. Los impuros están al mismo nivel que los elfos domésticos.

Cerré los ojos, y por mi mente pasó fugazmente el recuerdo de las mujeres judías en la época del holocausto muggle. Los nazis las consideraban menos que mierda, pero eso no les impedía violarlas. Y Malfoy estaba tan jodidamente borracho que…

Tomé todo el aire que pude y me preparé para soltar el mejor grito de mi vida, pero la boca de Malfoy lo ahogó antes de siquiera existir. La impresión de sus labios embistiendo los míos me golpeó tan fuerte que abrí los ojos en toda su capacidad. Empecé a aporrearlo con mi mano libre, al tiempo que intentaba liberar mi muñeca, desesperada porque se alejara, intentando deshacerme del violento ataque de su boca con gusto a alcohol rancio e ira acumulada. Me abrió la boca ayudándose con la mano con la que me sujetaba el rostro, y pronto su lengua profana se enredó a la mía, transmitiéndome dolor y furia en oleadas y haciéndome probar el Whisky imperante en su aliento.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que empezó todo. Que Malfoy me besara a la fuerza no fue más que un acto que no habría significado nada en sí mismo de no ser por mi reacción. Supongo que debí haber llorado, debí haberlo pateado, debí haberle mordido la lengua, debí hacer tantas cosas…pero definitivamente no debí sentir esa lujuria, ese gusto a rojo y a negro y a locura mezclado con la furia y con el dolor, no debí conocer mediante la boca de un asqueroso borracho que me consideraba poco más que un objeto la verdadera esencia de la sexualidad. Estaba enamorada de Ron, siempre lo he estado, pero en los quince años que llevaba viva jamás había experimentado tremenda avalancha de sensaciones, conocido aquellas terminaciones nerviosas que se apoderaron de mi cuerpo e impulsaron a mi brazo a dejar de golpear a Malfoy, a dejar de ofrecer resistencia. Pronto la misma mano que había estado dándole puñetazos lo sujetó con agresividad por el cabello, y pronto la misma boca con la cual había querido gritar por ayuda ahora le devolvía el beso tal y como el instinto me lo indicaba.

Malfoy se puso eufórico ante mi respuesta (por demás entusiasta, debo decir aunque suene a patético, a enfermizo y a masoquista. Después de todo, eso es lo que somos él y yo). Soltó el agarre doloroso que ejercía sobre mi muñeca y me tomó por la cintura, apretándome contra él de una forma completamente indecente que me encendió todavía más, si cabe.

En ese momento era yo la que lo atacaba; por esa noche, sería yo, con mis labios por única arma, quien le haría sufrir, le haría probar un poco de su propia inmundicia amoral y ausente de toda decencia. Había intentado robarme mi dignidad, había intentado pisotear el poco amor propio que me quedaba y verme doblegarme a sus pies hasta quedar reducida a poco menos que cenizas; Pero yo también sentía furia, sentía odio y sentía desesperación, y ganas de verlo también a él estallar en los miles de fragmentos de podredumbre de los que debía estar compuesta su alma, quería descargar la angustia y la ira de lo que sentía por Ron, todo en aquel primer beso que nunca hubiera querido yo fuera de esa forma. Sí; Malfoy me había robado mi primer beso, pero yo le robaría la estima en la que se tenía a sí mismo haciendo que le gustara como nada en el mundo la boca repulsiva e inexperta de una hija de muggles. Lo que yo no sabía (o mejor dicho, no quería saber), era que la boca experimentada pero no por eso menos repulsiva de Malfoy empezaba a gustarme como nada en el mundo _a mí_.

Malfoy se apartó para respirar, y la bocanada de aire que tomé me oxigenó los pulmones, y junto con ellos el cerebro. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Devolverle un beso a un sujeto patológicamente borracho y con intenciones declaradas de atacarme, y no con hechizos precisamente. Me aparté de Malfoy velozmente, rodeándolo sin apartar la vista de él, completamente horrorizada por culpa de su persona y por culpa de la mía, también. Malfoy también se volvió, y sus rasgos quedaron iluminados a la luz de la luna. Los ojos claros y sanguinolentos, el cabello despeinado, esa mancha desagradable en el labio superior de lápiz labial. Tragué saliva. _Mi_ lápiz labial.

–Puta Sangre Sucia–Dijo. Pero ya no sonreía, ni tampoco se rió de mí. Su expresión era vulnerable y al mismo tiempo era peligrosa, angustiada y al mismo tiempo enfurecida. El corazón se me detuvo por un instante, aterrada y sin embargo incapaz de salir de allí.

– ¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Fawcett! ¡Y diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Stebbins!

Fue la voz del profesor Snape la que me sacó de mi trance y, volviendo en mí misma y otra vez recordando el espanto y la repulsión que sentía por Malfoy y también por mí, eché a correr como si se me fuera la cordura en ello. Y en cierto modo, así era.

Me escabullí entre las sombras, y Malfoy no me siguió. Para cuando llegué al castillo, el nudo que sentía en la garganta amenazaba con estallar en forma de lágrimas, agolpadas en mis ojos. Viktor fue quien me encontró conteniendo las lágrimas en mi rincón del vestíbulo.

– ¿Estás bien, Herr…mío…ne? –Me preguntó con la dificultad para pronunciar mi nombre que lo caracterizaba. Asentí trabajosamente, forzando una sonrisa. Por más enamorada que estuviera de Ron y por más que Viktor Krum me gustara mucho, ninguno de los dos me había generado nunca esa voluptuosidad que había vivido con Malfoy. Y estaba lo suficientemente asqueada como para vomitar si seguía pensando en ello– ¿"Segurra"? ¿Vamos a "bailarr"?

Volví a asentir. Todo mi malestar no tenía en absoluto que ver con él, y después de todo, si había ido a aquel baile había sido para divertirme. No contaba con que Ron me hiciera sentir una mierda y que Malfoy acabara por rematar el concepto haciendo que me revolcara en mi propia inmundicia. Que Malfoy me forzara a besarlo era ya suficientemente horrendo, pero… ¿Disfrutar con su beso? Eso me daba náuseas. Literalmente.

La música era divertida, de esparcimiento, y tenía un acompañante lo suficientemente divertido como para esparcirme yo también un rato, esparcirme lo suficiente como para apartar aquel cúmulo de sentimientos negativos de mi mente y fingir que todo estaba perfecto. Y lo cierto es que casi me lo creí.

Viktor me acompañó hasta la Sala Común, viaje que hicimos en silencio. La alegría se había marchado junto con la música, y yo volvía a sentirme una auténtica basura.

– ¿"Segurra" que estás bien? –Insistió una vez más antes de marcharse.

–Sí…bueno, no–Rectifiqué sobre la marcha, sacudiendo la cabeza. Necesitaba sincerarme aunque fuera con alguien. Pero no podía hacerlo del todo–. Estoy muy cansada. La he pasado muy bien–Me apresuré a añadir, temiendo que me malinterpretara. Viktor había sido lo único bueno de la noche–, de verdad. Me divertí mucho. Pero me duele la cabeza.

–De todas forrmas es muy tarrde ya–Se inclinó y me dio un beso ligero en la mejilla que apenas me generó un cosquilleo inocente. Sonreí, soportando estoicamente las lágrimas, y al volverme me encontré con Harry y Ron. Le eché una mirada fría y al mismo tiempo ardorosa de enfado a Ron, y me metí en la Sala Común. Hizo mal en seguirme sin Harry.

No fue oportuno que me encontrara con Ron a solas, al menos no para él; Sí lo fue para mí, porque al menos tenía alguien con quien descargar toda la ira, todo el horror y toda la cantidad ingente de sentimientos violentos e intensos que tenía enredados en la garganta.

– ¿Qué estás mirando? –Le espeté cuando lo encontré detrás de mí, contemplándome con los ojos azules entrecerrados. Enarcó las cejas ante el tono estridente de mi voz.

–Nada–Sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse–. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Vicky?

– ¡Te dije que no lo llamaras así! –Le grité, empezando a liberar el caudal de ira– ¿Cuál es tu problema?

– ¿Mi problema? –Ron usó su mejor tono de indignación, y yo lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era fingido. Mis mejillas se encendieron– ¿Qué me dices de ti? No soy yo quien confraterniza con el enemigo.

– ¡No pienses que tendrás el gusto de estropearme la noche! –Insistí, alejándome más y más de él, gritando más y más fuerte, la furia dentro de mí haciéndome sentir más grande y fuerte de lo que era–La he pasado muy bien con Viktor. ¡Ni nombres esa patética excusa de "confraternizar con el enemigo"!

– ¿Excusa? –Repitió Ron en tono de burla–Es una realidad.

– ¿Realidad de qué? –Contuve el impulso de acercarme para abofetearlo, por lo que retrocedí todavía más.

– ¡Sé cuáles son sus intenciones! –Exclamó, también ruborizado de enfado–No me gusta, Hermione, sé lo que te digo.

–Bueno, si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿No? –Le grité temblando de ira y angustia mal contenidas. La culpa de lo ocurrido era suya, sólo suya. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota como para hacerme rabiar dentro del baile, no habría salido afuera, y de no haber salido afuera Malfoy no habría…

– ¿Ah, sí? –Me espetó– ¿Cuál es?

– ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso! –Ron se quedó sin palabras. Sabiendo que no podría aguantarme las lágrimas por más tiempo, corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación para poder quitarme esa ropa que ahora parecía completamente absurda y llorar en mi almohada.

Después de esa noche, me parecía ver a Malfoy en todas partes. Destacaba horriblemente en el desayuno, en los jardines, en el salón de clases, incluso en el vestíbulo; me lo topaba con una frecuencia que resultaba angustiosa, y yo no podía siquiera soportar la idea de respirar su mismo aire. No se trataba sólo de repudio hacia Malfoy, si no también hacia mí misma, pero era mucho más sencillo y menos horrible para mí hacerlo a él íntegramente responsable de lo ocurrido, que reconocer mi parte de la responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, nada más ocurrió. Malfoy siguió haciendo su vida, y mal que mal, yo recompuse la mía. Pronto Ron y yo volvimos a tratarnos como los amigos que siempre hemos sido, y empecé a obsesionarme con las pruebas que tenía que enfrentar Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos para no tener que pensar en Draco Malfoy, a tal punto que acabé por casi olvidar lo ocurrido. Lo mantenía encerrado en un cajón mugriento y perdido de mi mente, reservado para las ideas más sucias y los pensamientos más oscuros, y tenía la ilusión de haber perdido la llave para siempre.

El año concluyó, y con él empezó la etapa más oscura de toda mi existencia. El asesinato de Cedric Diggory marcó un antes y un después en mi vida, y estoy segura que en la de todos los que lo vivimos y teníamos aunque fuera un poco de corazón. Draco Malfoy se paseaba como un amo y señor que ha recuperado tierras que le fueran arrebatadas en el pasado, y volvíamos a ser "el patético hurón de Malfoy" y "la sangre impura de Granger" con el odio cotidiano de antaño. Me sentía normal de nuevo; suponía que Malfoy había estado tan borracho aquella noche que no se acordaría de nada, y me contenté con eso todo lo que duraron las vacaciones del siguiente verano.


End file.
